worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Frenzyheart Tribe
Wolvar | base = Frenzyheart Hill | leader = High-Shaman Rakjak | faction = Neutral | rewards = | currency = | tokens = | quartermaster = Tanak | tabard = }} :Were you looking for the rivals of wolvar-based Frenzyheart Tribe, the gorloc-based Oracles? The Frenzyheart Tribe faction is a primitive tribe of wolvars located in Sholazar Basin. Driven from their lands by the Scourge, this fierce tribe of wolvar stumbled upon Sholazar Basin, where they intend to make their new home. Their aggressive nature has put them at odds with the various gorloc tribes known collectively as the Oracles. In order to begin gaining reputation from this faction, you must complete a long quest chain which starts with and ends with . Which NPC you choose to kill will affect the faction you become aligned with — killing the gorloc aligns you with the Frenzyheart tribe, and killing the wolvar aligns you with the the Oracles. The choice can be reverted by doing the encounter again (the switching quest is considered a daily). Reputation During the lead-in chain, your faction reputation will increase first with the Frenzyheart tribe and then with the Oracles. This has no bearing upon your ultimate choice of faction, so do not become confused. At the end of the chain you will become with the faction you choose, and with the other. For instance, completing the Frenzyheart quest you will go to with the Oracles and with the Frenzyheart tribe. The only way to gain further reputation is through the daily quests offered by Elder Harkek, Rejek, and Vekgar at Frenzyheart Hill. Three daily quests, awarding a total of 1700 reputation, are offered each day. The daily quests on offer may vary from day to day (refer to the table below). Relation to the Oracles Much like the Scryers vs the Aldor or Bloodsail Buccaneers and Steamwheedle Cartel, the Oracles and the Frenzyheart tribe are opposite factions, where when you gain reputation with one you lose reputation with the other. As You will be unable to complete daily quests for the Frenzyheart tribe and will be attacked on sight because you are or better with the Oracles, who are the Frenzyheart's sworn enemies. Switching factions To switch factions from the Oracles to the Frenzyheart tribe, you must complete the 20-step quest chain up to (culminating in the defeat of Artruis the Heartless, a level-77 elite that is soloable by some classes). During the fight with Artruis, you are attacked by both an Oracle (Jaloot) and a Frenzyheart (Zepik). You must leave the Zepik the Frenzyheart alive and kill Jaloot the Oracle, then finish defeating Artrius in order for the Frenzyheart quest giver to appear. Completing this quest automatically boosts your Frenzyheart rep to , but REDUCES your Oracles rep to . Taking down one of Artrius' captured Frenzyheart or Oracle minions can then, according to notes at Thottbot, be repeated to switch back and forth between the two factions, though any rep beyond Honored, including any points gained while Honored, will be lost, as will the bonuses for any items that require Revered or greater with your old faction. Note that players outside of the party, or uncooperative party members, may kill the NPC you intend to save, so be aware of which quest you are accepting. However, there is no real danger of accidentally switching faction as the change does not occur until completing the daily quest offered by the NPC who survived. If the desired quest giver is killed, simply wait for Artruis to respawn and repeat the encounter. Further Note - In order to switch factions you MUST complete ALL of the lead up quests. You cannot simply look at your reputation halfway through and worry about it! You will perform quests for both the Frenzyheart and the Oracles until you receive the quest A Hero's Burden. While completing A Hero's Burden you make your decision which faction you wish to gain reputation with, as explained above! From to Complete the three daily quests offered on Frenzyheart Hill; they are chosen semi-randomly from the ones listed above. Vekgar offers one of three possible dailies that require you to kill 30-50 Sparktouched Gorloc, awarding 700 reputation. Rejek will offer one of four varied dailies for 500 reputation. Another 500 reputation is rewarded for , which is available every day from Harkek. Therefore, the total reputation gain per day is 1700. Note: If you took the dailies from Vekgar and Rejek, and could not finish them on the same day, DO NOT delete them from the questlog. With a little luck, they offer different quests the other day, and so you can finish BOTH the old and the new ones. Naturally, this does not work for the chicken hunting, since this quest is the same every day. to : 8 days to : 12 – 13 days Rewards The Disgusting Jar can yield Frenzyheart Brew that transforms your character into a Wolvar for 5 minutes. If you're not a costume collector this reputation is also part of two Achievements: one called Frenzyheart Tribe for getting exalted with the Frenzyheart, and Mercenary of Sholazar for getting exalted with both the Frenzyheart Tribe and The Oracles (not at the same time, of course). The Disgusting Jar can also yield a Resurgent Healing Potion, Icy Mana Potion, Powerful Rejuvenation Potion, or Mysterious Fermented Liquid. Videos Notes If you lose track of this quest chain then simply kill the lion Pitch (objective of Quest:The Part-time Hunter), located at , again and Tracker Gekgek will re-appear to offer you the lead in quest. External links es:Frenzyheart Tribe Kategooria:Frenzyheart Tribe Kategooria:Sholazar Basin Kategooria:Factions Kategooria:Wrath of the Lich King